The inventive field relates to using an accelerometer that is included with many mobile devices to serve virtual content, including advertisements, which may be appropriate for a user of the mobile device.
Accelerometers that are being incorporated into mobile devices are capable of providing signals that can indicate the orientation of the mobile device relative to the Earth and motion of the device in three directions. Users of mobile devices perform actions such as browsing and/or viewing displayed images and text, or listening to music, spoken books or radio programming. Other actions include searching for a particular topic or Web Site using a search engine, and interacting with a mobile device application.
Mobile devices may also be capable of providing information that indicates a user location, such as producing signals by way of a GPS (Global Positioning System) function built into the mobile device. In addition, mobile devices are characterized by the size and resolution of their display screen. Mobile devices having an internal processor are characterized by their operating system. Mobile devices may further be characterized by their communications network technology.